The present invention broadly relates to laparoscopic surgical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to disposable surgical instruments which include disposable end effectors such as cutters, graspers, and dissectors which are useful in a laparoscopy procedure.
The laparoscopy procedure has recently become a widely practiced surgical procedure. A laparoscopy procedure involves incising through the navel and through the abdominal wall for viewing and/or operating on the ovaries, uterus, gall bladder, bowels, appendix, or general abdominal surgery. Typically, trocars are utilized for creating the incisions. Trocar tubes are left in place in the abdominal wall so that laparoscopic surgical tools may be inserted through the tube. A camera or magnifying lens is often inserted through the largest diameter trocar tube (e.g. 10 mm diameter) which is generally located at the navel incision, while a cutter, dissector, or other surgical instrument is inserted through a smaller diameter trocar tube (e.g. 5 mm diameter) for purposes of manipulating and/or cutting the internal organ. Sometimes it is desirable to have several trocar tubes in place at once in order to receive several surgical instruments. In this manner, organ of tissue may be grasped with one surgical instrument, and simultaneously may be cut or stitched with another surgical instrument; all under view of the surgeon via the camera in place in the navel trocar tube.
The laparoscopic tools of the prior art are primarily reusable stainless steel tools. Between each use of a stainless steel tool, the tool must be soaked, scrubbed, and disinfected. The usual procedure is then to dry the tool, wrap it, and put it in a steam autoclave. The tool is kept sterile until just prior to use when it is removed from the autoclave and unwrapped in the locale of the sterile field of use.
While reusable laparoscopic tools have functioned well for their intended purpose, the process of sterilizing the tool is problematic. Small pieces of tissue or organ often become lodged in the end effectors, and much labor is required to ensure that complete sterility is obtained and maintained. In addition, over time, sharp laparoscopic instruments such as a scissors get dull and must be discarded. However, prior to use of a particular instrument, the surgeon is not able to discern the state of the instrument and whether the instrument will satisfy the surgeon's requirements.